Una fiesta ¿Una equivocación?
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: Cuando se esta enamorado, se ve lo que los demás no ven o lo que se quiere ver. Kiba comete un error, pero en verdad ¿Fue un error?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::::::::::** _**Una fiesta, una equivocación**_ **::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una corriente de aire frio hizo que los largos cabellos de Hinata se mecieran de un lado a otro mientras ella trataba de contenerlos con sus manos.

-Hinata, ¿Me estas escuchando?- un chico de gafas oscuras le llamo la atención a la chica mientras que la miraba.

-Lo s-siento S-Shino- dejo tranquilos sus cabellos y se dedico a prestarle atención a su amigo, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bien- se acomodo un poco las gafas y continuo con su pequeño discurso. –Mañana es la fiesta que organiza Ino, y como nadie de nosotros puede faltar, tu iras por Kiba mientas yo compro todo lo que nos pidieron.-

-¿Por qué tengo que ir por Kiba?- en su cara apareció un duda, sobre el por que debía de ir por su otro amigo, si él sabia perfectamente donde vivía Ino.

-Olvidas que la fiesta es por Kiba- miro unos momentos mas a la chica frente a él. –Es su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños-

-¿Ino organizo una fiesta para Kiba?- ahora estaba mas confundida que antes con eso de la amabilidad de la chica rubia. –Pero aun no es el cumpleaños de Kiba, falta una semana- la fecha exacta del nacimiento de su amigo, llego rápidamente a ella y recordó que aun no llegaba.

-Lo se, pero recuerda que en tres días salimos de misión, y estaremos fuera mas de un mes- Shino se giro y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Por qué nadie me aviso?- corrió y se puso junto a él mientras caminaba a su lado. –Yo podría ayudar con la organización-

-Estabas con tu clan y no queríamos interrumpirte, además…- se paro en un puesto donde vendían algunas bebidas. –Tú tienes la tarea mas importante- pidió algunas botellas de licor y sake mientras Hinata solo lo seguía con la mirada. –Debes impedir que Kiba se entere de la fiesta-

-¿Cómo?- cuando su amigo acabo de comprar todas las botellas, ella lo ayudo con una pequeña bolsa.

-Solo impide que sospeche algo hasta mañana- le arrebato la bolsa que llevaba Hinata y comenzó a caminar a la florería Yamanaka. –Hasta mañana Hinata- se despidió de su amiga con un movimiento de cabeza y se desapareció entre la gente que pasaba por ese lugar.

A Hinata no le quedo de otra que dejar escapar un suspiro de sus labios y hacer la tarea que Shino le había encomendado, debía ir a buscar a Kiba y distraerlo hasta mañana, además de que debía llevarlo a la casa de Ino sin que él sospechara algo.

Comenzó a caminar a la casa de Kiba, pero en el camino una duda se le vino a la mente "_¿Por qué Ino organiza una fiesta para Kiba?" _todos eran compañeros de academia, y de generación, pero ellos nunca se llevaron tan bien como para que ella le organice una fiesta.

Mientras se dedicaba a tratar de despejar la duda de su mente, nunca se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la casa de su amigo, y mucho menos de que ya estaba por pasarla.

-Hinata- el grito de Kiba hizo que se sobresaltara un poco y que notara que ya había llegado a su destino, poco a poco se giro para mirar a su amigo. -¿Ibas a algún lado?- Kiba llego corriendo hasta ella y se puso a su lado.

-N-No de hecho venia a v-verte- no era muy buena para ocultar las cosas, así que ocultarle a su mejor amigo lo de su fiesta, le costaría algo de trabajo.

-¿A mi?- se señalo él mismo con el dedo mientras centraba su mirada en la peli azul.

-S-Si- inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras buscaba al fiel amigo canino. – Y ¿Donde esta Akamaru?-

-Con Hana- puso sus manos tras su cabeza, pero aun lo le quitaba la vista de encima a Hinata. –Estará con ella hasta que nos vayamos de misión, quiero que vaya en las mejores condiciones-

-¿Esta enfermo?- miro atentamente al chico frente a ella, así como Kiba quería a Akamaru como un amigo, ella aprendió a estimarlo igual.

-No, solo es por prevención- al tener la mirada de Hinata sobre él, Kiba tuvo que desviar la suya.

Después de eso, y de una larga platica mas sobre las "pulgas de Akamaru", Hinata invito a Kiba a comer algo antes de irse cada uno a sus casas. Aunque en un principio el Inuzuka pregunto por Shino, los dos estaban acostumbrados a la faltas de su amigo debido a su clan, así que esa fue la excusa perfecta para que Hinata no lo delatara.

Durante la comida, Kiba hacia reír y reír a Hinata, siempre que estaban juntos a ella se le olvidaban sus problemas y conflictos entre su clan, y a él le gustaba saber que era capaz de logar que ella sonriera de esa manera y que olvidara lo demás, le gustaba saber que estando junto a él, el dolor no formaba parte de su vocabulario de Hinata.

Antes de despedirse para cada uno ir a su casa, Hinata le pidió que por favor la buscara al día siguiente, que tenia algo importante que debía decirle y que no podía esperar.

-Pero ¿Qué eso tan importante Hinata?- las palabras de su amiga lo desconcertaron un poco, pero trato de mantener la calma y no hacerse fantasías tempranas.

-Lo sabrás mañana Kiba- en la cara de Hinata apareció una sonrisa mientras pensaba la cara de su amigo al ver lo que todos había echo por él.

Aunque para Kiba esa sonrisa fue mal interpretada, su cabeza comenzó a imaginar miles y miles de imágenes donde Hinata le decía un "_te amo_", y después lo besaba, ante sus pensamientos trago un poco de saliva y en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo apareció mientras sus marcas comenzaban a desaparecer debido al sonrojo.

-Hasta mañana- la voz de Hinata hizo que saliera de su mundo de fantasías para ver como ella se alejaba de él agitando la mano a manera de despedida.

-Hasta mañana- levanto su mano y se despidió, pero aun no podía salir por completo de su trance, así que solo se quedo en el mismo lugar, esperando a que ella se perdiera por completo de su vista.

* * *

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir aquí?- Kiba ya había pasado por Hinata a su casa, y esta solo lo saludo y le pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar, aunque nuca le dijo a que lugar, él nunca hubiera ido a la florería Yamanaka, era mal visto que un hombre entrara a un lugar así, o al menos eso pensaba él.

-Ven – Hinata tomo de la mano a su amigo y lo llevo hasta dentro del local. Ante el contacto de la mano de Hinata sobre la de él, el enojo de que lo llevara ahí o el hecho de que lo llevara a un lugar que no sabia muy bien donde era, no le importo en lo absoluto.

La hora era la indicada para que ella llevara a Kiba a la fiesta sorpresa, además de que según Shino todo estaba más que listo para que Kiba disfrutara al máximo de su cumpleaños adelantado, aunque no haya dicho lo de "máximo" exactamente.

Antes de abrir la puerta por donde tenían que pasar para llegar a la fiesta, Hinata se giro para impedir que Kiba entrara antes que ella. Aun lo tenia sujeto de la mano, así que Kiba aun estaba "domado" por ella y no hizo mas que mirarla al momento que ella giro.

-Cierra los ojos- le dedico una sonrisa para que este tuviera confianza y lo hiciera. –Por favor- al ver que su amigo no respondía tuvo que pedírselo en un tono más suplicante.

Kiba hizo lo que su amiga le pidió y por alguna extraña razón que él creía era por la cual Hinata le pedía que cerrara los ojos, se inclino un poco hacia adelante esperando, algo que nuca llego, en cambio a eso, escucho como la puerta se abría y como es que Hinata lo llevaba dentro de la que supuso seria una habitación.

-¡Sorpresa!- ante los gritos y la algarabía que escucho, abrió los ojos y lo primero que encontró fue a todos los compañeros ninja de Konohana, y una habitación totalmente decorada con adornos de cumpleaños, serpentinas, gorros, confeti, una mesa con algunas botanas y bebidas, y otra con un aparato de música.

La anfitriona de la fiesta, Ino Yamanaka, se acerca hasta él y en un fuerte abrazo que a todos los dejo un poco sorprendidos, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños, después de separarse de Kiba, le indico a Sakura que podía encender el sonido para comenzar con la fiesta.

-Pero aun no es mi cumpleaños- miro interrogante a todos los presentes mientras que trataba de saber en que demonios pensaban al hacer algo como eso.

-Lo sabemos- Ino aun estaba a un lado de él, así que lo tomo del brazo y lo termino de llevar hasta donde estaba la mesa con las bebidas. –Pero como sales de misión mañana, quisimos celebrarlo antes- le dio un vaso con lo que parecía ser sake, y le pidió que brindara con ella. –Disfruta la fiesta, hoy puedes hacer lo que tu desees- le guiño un ojo y fue a buscar a Sakura para arreglar algunas cosas que aun le faltaban.

Después de que la rubia lo dejo solo, busco con la mirada a Shino y Hinata, y los encontró en una esquina hablando con Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi y Kurenai. Camino hasta ellos y se puso atrás de Hinata mientras la jalaba suavemente del brazo y la intentaba alejar del grupo.

-¡Kiba!- la escandalosa voz de Naruto, hizo que todos voltearan a mirarlo. -¡Feliz cumpleaños dattebayo!- corrió hasta llegar al castaño y lo abrazo mientras Kiba trataba de alejarlo.

Todos los que estaban en la fiesta lo felicitaron y le pedían un brindis con él, por tal motivo no podía hablar con sus amigos y exigirles una explicación del porque le habían ocultado algo así. Después de algunos minutos que para él fueron horas, pudo zafarse de todos e ir con Shino, el cual estaba al parecer muy entretenido viendo un insecto en uno de los arreglo que llevo Ino.

-Me explicas que es todo esto- su voz no sonaba tan irritada, pero Shino sabia perfectamente que no le agrada mucho la idea.

-No fue idea mía- se acomodo las gafas y miro a su amigo. –Fue de Ino-

-¿Ino?- levanto una ceja y miro de reojo a la rubia tas él. – Y ella ¿Por qué lo hizo?- discretamente la señalo con el dedo mientras se acercaba mas a su amigo para que no lo escucharan.

-Dijo que alguien tenia algo importante que decirte y era una buena excusa- le contesto con su siempre tono serio y hasta frio de voz. – Creo que le gustas a una chica- noto como Kiba se alejaba de él y abría de una manera un tanto exagerada los ojos, él sabia quien era esa chica, pero la verdad no creía que fuera como para que Kiba tuviera esa reacción..

-Algo importante que decir- lo dijo como un suave susurro que se escapo de sus labios, esas palabras habían sido las mismas que Hinata le dijo el día anterior, así que su cabeza dedujo que era ella.

Miro el vaso en su mano y de un solo trago tomo todo el contenido que había en el, después fue por otro e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces?- Shino llego a su lado y le arrebato un tercer vaso.

-No dejare que ella me lo diga- sacudió sus cabellos con sus manos y busco con la mirada a cierta chica de cabellera negra. –Yo se lo diré a ella- después de esas palabras se dirigió a paso seguro y firme hasta la chica.

Shino solo se quedo mirándolo, por la mirada de Kiba y la dirección en la que se había ido, le indicaban que estaba un poco confundido respecto a quien gustaba de él. Por un momento pensó en ir y detenerlo para que no cometiera un error, pero también medito que Kiba quería a esa chica y no a la otra y que por su tonto miedo a perderla como amiga nunca le diría nada, así que decidió dejarlo a la suerte y esperar no equivocarse al no hacer nada.

Cuando Kiba estuvo cerca de Hinata, no le importo que ella hablara con todas las kunoichis de la aldea, ni que en ese momento la atención de todos se centrara en él, solo llego y la tomo del brazo para girarla y que ella quedara frente a él.

-Hinata- la acerco más a su cuerpo mientras tragaba un poco de saliva y clavaba sus ojos en los de su "amiga".

-K-Kiba k-kun- la actitud de su amigo le pareció muy extraña, y mas aun la forma en como la acercaba mas y mas a su cuerpo, así que un leve sonrojo se apodero de ella. -¿Q-Que estas h-haciendo?-.

-Yo te amo- tres simples palabras que hicieron que todos en una habitación abrieran la boca y dejaran todas sus actividades para mirara Kiba y Hinata. –Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare- levanto una de sus manos y acaricio la mejilla de Hinata tan dulcemente que nunca creyó fuera capaz de algo así.

-¿K-Kiba?- en ese momento el sonrojo de Hinata aumentó mil veces mas que el que ya tenia, no sabia si su amigo jugaba, o solo era una broma, aunque él nunca seria capaz de hacerle algo así, su cerebro no le respondía mientras ella trataba de pensar algo, además la tierna y suave caricia de Kiba lo hacia todo as difícil. –Y-Yo…-

Los labios de Kiba su posaron sobre los de Hinata para no permitir que ella dijera una sola palabras mas, él se propuso que no la dejaría hablar hasta que él dijera todo, y lo cumplió.

Kiba tomo por la nuca a Hinata con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra la acercaba aun mas a él por su cintura, movía suavemente sus labios para tratar de que ella, perdiera su nerviosismo y timidez y así le correspondiera a su beso.

Todos los que estaban en esa fiesta no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando en esos momentos, la heredera del clan Hyuuga y el miembro del clan Inuzuca estaban en medio de un beso donde él le declaro su amor a ella. Los puños de cierta rubia se cerraron con fuerza mientras que en sus ojos se borro todo rastro de asombro para pasar a uno de desilusión, rabia y celos contenidos.

Hinata no sabia como reaccionar ante la acción de Kiba, pero algo en su estomago comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas ante el beso de su "amigo", sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar mientras que sus manos iban directamente hasta el cuello del chico al cual ya comenzaba a corresponder su beso.

Al sentir como las manos de Hinata lo tomaban por el cuello, una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kiba, sin dejar de besarla, movió un poco mas sus labios y sintió como ella abría un poco sus labios, así que de inmediato introdujo su lengua en su boca, al principio noto como es que Hinata se asusto un poco, pero luego le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad que él lo hacia.

-Oigan- la voz de Kakashi a un lado de ellos, solo la logro escuchar Kiba, pero no le dio importancia y siguió con lo suyo. –Oigan- los volvió a llamar, pero ninguno respondía así que opto por tomar a cada uno de los brazos y separarlos, poniéndose él enfrente. –Pueden dejar eso para después-

Kiba no podía quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, había besado a Hinata y esta le había correspondido, no importaba lo que todos dijeran.- "_todos"-_ aparto la mirada de Hinata y miro como es que todos sus amigos aun seguían viéndolos con cara de asombro.

-Si quieren les presto algunas revistas de Icha Icha Paradise, así pueden comenzar a "jugar"- con el único ojo que tenia libre le guiño un ojo a Kiba y a Hinata, la cual al notar como todos la miraban y las palabras de Kakashi, un mareo de vergüenza llego hasta ella, haciéndola caer desmayada.

Antes de que cayera desmayada al suelo, Neji corrió hasta ella y la atrapo entre sus brazos, cuando Kiba quiso acercarse a ella, él se lo impidió.

-Ni se te ocurra Inuzuka- el primo de Hinata le lanzo una mirada amenazante a Kiba, que no logro hacer que este desistiera de ir con la chica, pero la mano de Shino sobre su hombro si lo hizo detenerse.

-Déjala Kiba- este se volteo a ver a su amigo para decirle que no lo detuviera, pero Shino fue más rápido que él. –Bien por lo que hiciste, al fina lograste confesarle a Hinata lo que sentías, pero…-

-¿Pero que?- el tono de voz de Shino sonaba algo diferente a lo normal, por lo que se desconcertó un poco.

-Hinata no era la chica que quería confesarte su amor.- se acomodo un poco las gafas oscuras y solo espero la reacción de su amigo.

El aire se le escapo de los pulmones a Kiba, acababa de confesar algo que había guardado por años, además lo había echo delante de todos, y ahora venia Shino y le decía que no era Hinata. Primero le dio un gran miedo que por esa confesión Hinata ya no quisiera ser su amiga, pero luego le vinieron a la mente como ella correspondió a su beso.

Tal vez ella también sentía algo por él, y la muestra estaba en como lo había besado, llevo una mano hasta sus labios y los acaricio suavemente mientras sonreía ante sus recuerdos.

Al verlo Shino se dio cuenta que a Kiba no le importaba quien era la chica que estaba interesado en él, para él solo existió, existía y existirá Hinata, y la cara de "bobo enamorado" que tenia ahora era la gran prueba que él necesitaba, así que no tenia caso decirle quien era la chica.

Suspiro y dejo a Kiba con sus pensamientos y recuerdos, se encamino hacia la puerta y salió no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada a su amigo, _"fue buena idea"_, después de ese pensamiento, salió dejando a Kiba con todo el alboroto de la lluvia de preguntas que cayo sobre él, de parte de todos sus amigos.

**¿Fin?..........................................**

* * *

**Hola a todos los que leen mis fic y a los que siguen mis historias Kibahina. ¿Qué les parecía la historia?, si les agrado y les gustaría que continuara escríbanme.**

**La escribí originalmente como un One-Shot, pero si es de su agrado y recibo 10 o mas Reviews pidiéndome que escribas mas capítulos, con gusto lo hare, aunque les aviso que no serán mas de 3 o cuatro n_n**

**En verdad espero les haya gustado la historia.**

**Sayonara.**

**Atte:**

**HitomiHyuuga**


End file.
